


Fix It

by Rennajade



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Light angst but mostly fluff, becommissar, chloe/pieter friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennajade/pseuds/Rennajade
Summary: luisa sucks at feelings and it comes to a head one night with beca. chloe plays gatekeeper to ensure beca isn't hurt a second time.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Kommissar & Pieter Krämer, Kommissar/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 25





	Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for ages but i guess i forgot to post it? so here it is with some freshly-polished edits. i always forget what a verbose language german is, and that there's multiple ways to say things and each has a different connotation. not different from english, just different in general and worth keeping in mind
> 
> yes i'm working on salt too, shhh
> 
> also ngl i loved writing chloe and pieter's dynamic.

_Two days._

Luisa spun her keys on her finger absentmindedly. It had been two days since the fight. The one that drove Beca out into the night, peeling away in her BMW. She didn’t tell Luisa where she was going, and Luisa didn’t ask. She just watched as Beca marched out with a small suitcase, her most vital music equipment, and the headphones Luisa had bought her last Christmas. The door’s _slam_ felt like something had slammed closed in her heart.

She had tried not to let it affect her. The Kommissar didn’t feel. The Kommissar didn’t _cry._

But Luisa… Luisa cried.

Hard.

She knew it was her fault. It was _always_ her fault. Something inside was cracked. Damaged, from years past, things she hadn’t yet brought herself to tell Beca. Things she often tried to forget.

Beca had her issues with emotions, too, but _scheiße_ , she tried so hard. And it tore Luisa’s heart clean open every time. And she wanted so _badly_ to reciprocate, to be that open, honest person for Beca.

But every time she tried, she choked. The words caught in her throat and blocked the way for anything else, and then all she could manage was a smile that she hoped was enough.

It wasn’t.

Beca had cracked her walls and crawled into her heart, where she nested there and wouldn’t leave. She didn’t complete Luisa, no, because neither of them was incomplete before – but she was a piece of the puzzle that Luisa hadn’t realized she was missing.

In a moment of insecurity, Beca asked if Luisa loved her.

And at exactly the _wrong_ moment, Luisa choked. Again.

The night went downhill from there. It ended with screaming, then crying. Beca crying, that is. Luisa desperately tried to shield herself as she withdrew, thinking that maybe if she threw up all her walls again it wouldn’t hurt so badly this time.

Her Beca, her _Maus_ had snarled something about hiding behind her mask before she threw whatever she could grab into a suitcase. The silence between then stretched, and she knew that Beca waited with bated breath until she left, hoping that Luisa would just fucking _say something._

But she didn’t. Luisa let her leave. Anything she said would make it worse. That’s how it had always been.

She just thought maybe this time would be different.

A dark chuckle ghosted past her lips, and she sank further into the couch. The house felt empty without her little brunette pattering about, humming under her breath as she fixed breakfast.

She didn’t hear the car pull into the driveway. She didn’t hear much of anything until the front door swung open.

“I have called you at least five times, why didn’t you pick up?”

She reached blindly for her phone, finding it after a moment, and glanced at the screen. Seven missed calls. She had really been out of it to miss Pieter’s ringtone. Oh, wait, she had put the phone on silent last night.

“ _Es tut mir Leid._ ”

The brown-haired man narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re sorry? That’s it?” Luisa had yet to look at him, and with an exasperated sigh, he flung himself over the couch to sit beside her. Blue eyes glared at him, but he was undeterred. Something was very wrong and he wanted to know what. “Luisa. Come now. Spill. What troubles you?” After realizing the house was quieter than usual, he recalled not seeing Beca’s car in the driveway. “Did you fight?”

A tight-lipped smile adorned Luisa’s lips and she glanced away. “ _Ja_.”

“When will she be back?”

“I don’t know.”

“Luisa…”

His friend flung her arms up and whirled to face him. “I don’t know, _verdammt_! Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week! Maybe never. I don’t _know_ , Pieter.” Her voice softened as defeat colored her tone. “I am too unavailable.”

“… Unavailable?”

“Emotionally. I can see it in her eyes. She tries to be open. It is not easy, but she tries. And I… I cannot.” Biting her lip, she glances at Pieter briefly before looking away. “I’m not sure I can repair this.”

She was on her feet and stumbling toward the door before she knew what was happening. “ _Scheiße!_ Pieter, what are you doing?! Slow _down, verdammt!_ ”

“ _Durchaus nicht_. You are going with me.”

“If you think—”

“I do not care what you think I think, you are going with me and that is that. There are dried tears on your cheeks and that is enough for me.”

“Pieter—”

A frustrated sigh, and he whirled on her, still dragging her along. They had made it outside with no injuries, and he slammed the door behind her. “ ** _Ich hab’ dich lieb_** , but if you say one more word I will strip you of DSM and sit you in a corner like a child to think about your mistakes.”

Her mouth snapped shut. “Where are we going…?”

“Surprise. You will see.”

She had a sneaking suspicion that they were going to Chloe’s house.

As it turned out, Luisa was correct. Pieter pulled into a spot by the road before jumping out of the car and running to drag his friend from the vehicle. They were an even match for strength, but Pieter had height on her and in this instance, that gave him a leg up. He all but shoved her up the steps before ringing the doorbell.

Muffled crashes, clangs, and bangs sounded on the other side of the door before it swung open to reveal a very haggard Chloe. The instant she spotted Luisa, her brows lifted, already leveling a glare to kill on Pieter.

“You do realize Beca’s here because of _her_ , right?” she asked, pointing nonchalantly at the blonde-haired woman.

“ _Ja_. Luisa doesn’t understand emotions. She is terrible with them, actually, but I also found her crying on her couch in a tub of ice cream. I doubt she showered today.”

“ _Ich werde dich töten_ ,” Luisa muttered.

“ _Wer würde dann die Kinder in der Schlange halten?_ ” he grinned, and she only scoffed and rolled her eyes. Pieter turned back to Chloe, gesturing to Luisa, and asked, “Will you let her in? I have not seen her this happy in years.”

Chloe’s eyes flitted between the two of them before resting on the Kommissar. “Depends. What’s the German jackass have to say?”

‘Stage fright’ had not been in Luisa’s vocabulary for many, many years. As a child, she was always the first to volunteer for musicals, plays, singing, dancing. She adored being the center of attention, adored the sound of others appreciating her work. The spotlight was where she felt truly seen, truly safe, and she had never balked in the presence of intense attention.

Now though, under eyes as piercing as ice, she had the distinct feeling that ants could be her superior.

“I…” her voice was hoarse, and she chewed her cheek nervously. “As Pieter so _kindly_ summarized, I’m not good with feelings. Emotions. Those. I have my reasons for holding them close to my heart. But I–” Here she hesitated. She hadn’t said the words aloud, even to Beca. That was the entire reason they were in this dilemma, and she turned her gaze away, suddenly unable to handle the level of scrutiny in Chloe’s eyes. “I love her. With my entire heart. _Sie ist die Liebe meines Lebens._ ”

She meant to sound stronger, surer, but she heard the reverence and softness in her own voice. Pieter stared wide-eyed at her, and she swallowed uncomfortably. This was awful.

Chloe leaned on the door frame, crossed her arms and glanced at Pieter. “Translation?”

The grin that split his face felt like an affront to her sensibilities, but at least _she_ wasn’t the one asked to repeat that… very mushy sentiment. “She’s the love of Luisa’s life.”

Eyes narrowed, trying to gauge the truth behind the words, and Luisa shifted awkwardly. _Awkward, her!_ It wasn’t her job to be awkward, it was her job to be intimidating and strong, immovable, and –

 _No._ That was what got her here in the first place. What had hurt her little _Maus_ so terribly. Her ineptitude with matters of the heart.

She was also quite aware that her ability to fix things may well rest in Chloe’s hands. Should she be deemed inadequate – her heart missed a beat at the thought – it was unlikely she’d get another opportunity to repair the damage she had caused.

After what seemed like an eternity, Chloe opened the door a little wider. “She’s in the living room. But if you hurt her–”

“I would expect nothing less. She deserves nothing less.”

Pieter piped up. “Whatever happened between you two, fix it.”

An amused look lit her face. “You are giving me advice?”

He scoffed in return, gesturing for Chloe to step outside with him. “She is the best thing that has ever happened to you. I am merely saving you.”

His friend rolled her eyes and mouthed “ _danke_ ” before heading for the living room.

Chloe and Pieter shared a look and the redhead scoffed.

“Those two would be so lost without us.”

He nodded solemnly. “ _Ja._ Luckily, they have us.”

When half an hour passed and nothing had been thrown against a wall, the duo peeked into the living room to find both of their friends sound asleep, Luisa curled protectively around Beca’s small frame with the brunette’s head resting on her chest. Chloe grinned and glanced at Pieter. “Aw. Look at our perfectly matched idiots.”

“I sincerely hope this is the last time we must intervene. They are so childish.” His gaze lingered on the two women crashed out on the couch and he couldn’t help but smile. “But they are indeed perfect together. We are good… love gurus? Matchmakers?”

The redhead laughed. “Yeah, matchmakers. C’mon, I’m up for a glass of wine and I’m pretty sure I still have some of that weird German beer you left here.”

“It is not weird! You Americans just have awful beer.”

“I resent that.”

“You drink liquid fruit. You have no valuable input.”

Chloe smacked him.

**Author's Note:**

> translations!  
> scheiße - shit/fuck (swearing, basically)  
> Es tut mir Leid - I'm sorry  
> Durchaus nicht. - Absolutely not  
> Ich hab’ dich lieb - platonic "I love you"  
> Ich werde dich töten - I will kill you.  
> Wer würde dann die Kinder in der Schlange halten? - then who would keep the children in line?


End file.
